


we are only sparks but together burning bright

by ohmyloki



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyloki/pseuds/ohmyloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles/prompts featuring Darcy Lewis that I felt weren't large enough to stand on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. tony/darcy, loud

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tony/Darcy, loud

Steve poked his head into the kitchen. ”Have you guys seen my sketchbook?” 

“I think I saw it in the TV room,” Bruce said between bites.

“Oh, great! Thank you!” 

“I wouldn’t go in there just now, though,” Clint said from across the table. “They’re at it again.”

“Who?” 

“Lewis and Stark.” 

Bruce let out a little snort as he ate. As if on queue, a loud bang followed by Darcy’s light giggle sounded from down the hall. 

Steve sighed. “Can’t they find somewhere else to do that?”

Clint shook his head. “Stark refuses. Says that room is the perfect place to do it.”

Steve made a face. “Well the least they can do is clean up after themselves. I feel like everything I touch in there is sticky after they’re through.”

“They do get a bit overzealous, don’t they?” Bruce said.

“You can say that again.” Clint replied.

Steve walked over and sat down at the table, fingers playing with a napkin. “How long do you figure they’ll be in there?”

Clint shrugged. “Depends. I once saw them go at it for two days without stopping. Oh, man, you should’ve seen Pepper. She was on the  _warpath_. But usually it’s just for a few hours. They’ve been in there for a couple already.”

Steve shook his head. “I don’t know how they can do it for so long. I tried once, my hands got tired.  _My_ hands.” As if to illustrate, he spread his fingers out in front of him.

Clint laughed. “Well, maybe you just weren’t doing it right.”

“It’s possible.” Steve sighed.

“Besides those two have had a lot of practice,  _trust me_.” Clint rolled his eyes.

Even knowing what was happening, all three men still turned to look out the door when they heard Tony yell, “Choke on that, Lewis!”

* * *

“Boom! Headshot!”

“Goddammit Stark, we’re on the same fucking team!”

Tony just grinned in response, eyes focused on the screen ahead of him, his thumbs working the controller like a professional. Darcy growled and threw a handful of chips at him, nearly knocking over the open bottle of Mountain Dew they had stuffed between them on the couch.

“Don’t be jealous of my skills.”

“You just wait until I get my hands on that precious little boomstick of yours.”

“Oh,  _Lewis_. Keep up the dirty talk, it sounds so good coming from that pretty little mouth of yours.”

She elbowed him in the ribs. “Fuck off.”

He grabbed a chip off his lap and popped it into his mouth. “Hail to the king, baby.”


	2. tony/darcy, TV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tony/Darcy, TV

Darcy lay flat on her stomach on what was possibly the most comfortable couch she had ever the honor of touching, her arm hanging off the edge, fingers picking at the shag of the carpeting.  

It was late and Darcy couldn’t sleep. Her mind had kicked into overdrive every time her head hit the pillow, random memories or chores she wanted to take care of over the next week flickered through her brain. The memory of flashing her underwear to her entire third grade class, or the time she had walked into Jane’s room without knocking and learned more about Thor’s anatomy than she ever wanted to know—she had congratulated Jane later—-, telling herself she really need to unclog the bathroom drain before she ended up taking a bath every time she wanted to shower…

These thoughts were why, at nearly three in the morning, Darcy found herself curled up on the gigantic couch in the darkened media room watching giant fighting robots duke it out on what was possible the largest television she had ever seen.

“Don’t you get enough of that shit in real life?” A voice asked from the doorway.

She glanced over her shoulder and while she couldn’t see the man, she could see the light his chest emitted. She turned back to the TV. “Doombots are never as cool as the Decepticons, dude,” she half mumbled into the pillow she was resting her head on.

“I will give you that.” He replied. She heard him pad closer to the couch.

“Plus there’s the added bonus of me not having to worry about any of my friends dying.” She added.

“Also true.” She felt his hands on her bare ankles as he lifted them and then a dip in the couch as he sat, placing her feet in his lap. She gave a little kick when he ran a finger down the sole of her foot.

“So what’s up, Tinbutt? Why are you up at this unholy time of night?”

“Tinbutt?” He asked.

She gave a little shrug. “Cap calls you Tinhead. I thought we’d work our way through the human anatomy.”

“By manner of most impressive features first, I take it?” Darcy scoffed but he kept talking. “Wait, if that were the case shouldn’t you be calling me Tinco—” Darcy made a move to kick him again but he caught her ankle in the air, chuckling. “To answer your question, Genius doesn’t work under such primitive constraints as time.”

He set her foot back in his lap and started to rub slow, hard circles into the sole.

Running around people that weren’t strictly human, it’s easy for Darcy to forget that Tony isn’t exactly weak. The lines of hard muscle built up over time spent training with the rest of the team, built up over years, no, decades of working with his hands are evident in his bare arms. He was never one to sit and let other people do the hard work for him, he loved to get his hands dirty too.

“Why are you out here, Lewis?”

She sighed a little bit as he hit a sensitive spot on the ball of her foot. “Couldn’t sleep, mind wouldn’t stop racing.”

“Anything in particular?”

“Nothing important, just one of those nights.”

He hummed in response and seemed to settle back further into the couch. They watched the rest of the movie in silence, him rubbing her feet, occasionally running a hand up her calf. With every circle his thumb made, with every increase of pressure, she felt her mind relax just a fraction.

By the end of the movie she had sunk blissfully into sleep.


	3. clint/darcy, beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Clint/Darcy, Beginning

He knew who she was already, of course. He’d been on the assignment in New Mexico and had done a little recon for Coulson. His first impression of her wasn’t very positive, though. 

At first she hadn’t seemed like anything special. Sure she was a little funny and she had brought the God of Thunder to his knees, and he’d be remiss to not notice the great rack, but Clint didn’t think there was much else to her. Everything that there was to know about her was right there on the surface, easily sought and attained. What fun is there in that? She was, essentially, a non-entity.

He hadn’t given her another thought when SHIELD whisked him away from New Mexico.

Then, after everything that happened with Loki and The Avengers—god, who had gave them that awful name?—there he was, a small-town kid from bumfuck, Iowa living in a veritable mansion of an apartment atop Stark Tower in the middle of New York City.

His life was officially crazy.

Of course, his life had taken a turn for crazy the moment that greasy-haired bastard had touched him with that fucking disco stick.

He still had nightmares about it, about not being in control. Visions of torturing and killing the few people he actually cared about. He still woke up in a cold sweat far too often. 

There was talk, people telling him he should see someone. Professionally. Like they could understand what it’s like to be mind-fucked the way he had been.

He knew they were all working for SHIELD, he knew he couldn’t trust them as far as he could throw them. Hell, he was having a hard time trusting anyone these days. And the same could be said in reverse. He saw how they looked at him, the mixture of sympathy and wariness in their eyes, and he hated it.

Thor coming back from Asgard was refreshing. Clint enjoyed Thor’s presence and how his personality seemed to fill up the entire room, never lacking for conversation or a good story. Clint didn’t mind Jane either, she reminded him a lot of Tony. The bullheadedness and the flashes of brilliance, they were familiar to him. Jane didn’t come alone, though. Jane brought Darcy.

While Jane had no problems fitting in with Tony and Bruce down in the labs, Darcy seemed to get along well with everyone. She had no problem bullying Tony around when he needed it, Natasha softened around her, smiling more often than Clint had seen in years, Thor regarded her as a fierce warrior and would introduce her as such to anyone who appeared to be listening, Bruce and her seemed to spend at least one night a week in the kitchen baking an absurd amount of food, and Darcy had appointed herself in charge of bringing Steve up to date. Steve laughed more often than not whenever Clint saw them working together.

She managed to fit her way into Clint’s life, too. He’d be in the middle of watching a movie when Darcy would come in and plop down on the couch next to him, usually bearing popcorn. She would talk her way through the entire movie, offering bits of trivia about the actors or relating what was happening on screen to something that had happened to her and he found himself actually interested in what she had to say.

Darcy would see him playing a video game and grab a second controller, ordering him to show her how to play—he still maintains that her beating him at Guitar Hero was pure luck and has since refused any and all rematches.

When he was in the Archery range Tony had built specifically for him, she sauntered in one day and asked him to teach her how to use a bow and arrow. He remembered that day fondly. His cheeks had actually hurt from smiling so much.

(“—then it could come back to me!”

“But why?”

“Boomerangs, Lewis. Because Boomerangs.”

“You’d have to be able to  _catch it_ , Barton. Without impaling your hand.”)

It was on one of those occasions, a few months after she had moved in, when she sank down into the couch next to him, knocking their knees together and passed over the bowl of popcorn.

Clint didn’t remember what he had been thinking before that, he just turned to grab the bowl and he saw her, he saw her and felt something shift in him. Something clicked into place.

He looked at her, her blue eyes that never seemed to stop smiling, her lips that always seemed to know just what to say, the small white scar on her wrist from one of her first experiences with his personal bow—the bow he never let anyone but Tony touch—he looked at her and everything was different.

In a world of monsters and magic, gods and villains, master assassins and treacherous puppet masters, here was Darcy Lewis.

Darcy Lewis who never once looked at him like she felt sorry for him, never once avoided his eyes. A girl who, surrounded by things that could so easily kill her, willingly stayed because it never occurred to her there was another option. For her, there simply was no other option. She was bright, she was funny and caring, she never held back from speaking her mind, she didn’t lie, she didn’t hide, she just simply was. And she was beautiful.

He stretched his arms out behind him, along the back of the couch and when one of them happened to fall so it was on Darcy’s shoulder, a small smile flickered across her lips before she grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw a piece in his hair.

Nothing had changed.

 _Everything_  had changed.


	4. loki/darcy, romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Darcy tries to get Loki to be more romantic.

“We should go out,” Darcy says, flopping onto the couch in her bathrobe.

 

“I was under the impression that we were. Is that not a colloquialism for dating in this realm?” He puts an arm around her shoulder, his hand playing with the wet tendrils of hair.

Darcy rolls her eyes before speaking, “Well, yeah. But I mean we should go on actual dates. You know, leave the apartment? Get up off our asses once in awhile.”

“Mmm. And you do have such a fine—” Darcy cuts him off with a look and he smirks.

“Come on, Loki,” she whines, “this is great and everything. I love spending time with you alone but I want to do something romantic. Go out for dinner at a fancy restaraunt, go dancing, maybe show you off a little.”

He raises an eyebrow at her and shifts his hand to massage her neck, dipping under the collar of the robe. “You wish to show  _me_  off?”

“Damned straight. You have looked into a mirror, haven’t you?” 

A little flush of pride streaks through Loki as he takes in her words and while she may be speaking of shallow matters, he knows her feelings for him run far deeper. He hums in response and continues to rub her neck with his thumb. She lets her head fall forward and moans quietly. He grins and leans over to whisper into her ear, “But what if I do not wish to share you with the world?”

He sees the shiver work it’s way through her and runs the tip of his tongue along the outer edge of her ear.

“I see how the men here look at you. I see the lust in their eyes. Do you have any idea the control it takes to not simply grind them to dust? And it would be so easy.” His voice is low and rough, sending heat straight to Darcy’s belly, his other hand comes around to play with the belt of the robe.

“Just a flick of the wrist,” he tugs and the robe falls open, “and they would never be able to look at you again.”

He tugs the robe open wider, his hand grazing across her breasts, and she sucks in a rough breath. 

“I have a hard enough time staying in control simply in your presence,” he says before nuzzling into her neck, blazing a trail with small bites and kisses. His hand is rubbing circles on her stomach, working it’s way lower.

Darcy lets out a sound akin to a growl and grabs his hand with her own, stalling his progress.

“Fine,” she says and turns towards him. She pushes against his chest and he relents, falling back against the arm of the couch. They both know she can’t move him physically if he doesn’t want to be moved, but he gets the feeling he’s going to like what she has in mind. 

And when she climbs up into his lap, straddling his hips and grinding down into him, he’s proven right.

She looks down at him, her face already flush with desire and gives him a long and serious look. “We’re not done here. You may have won the battle but the war’s just begun.”

Loki just smirks up at her and she rolls her eyes before bending down to kiss the expression right off his face.


	5. tony/darcy, coming out to the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: tony/darcy, coming out to the team
> 
> this is considered a follow up to [tony/darcy, loud](http://archiveofourown.org/works/700762/chapters/1291318) (chapter one), you can read it without having read that one but it's SO HIGHLY RECOMMENDED, it would make a ton more sense and hopefully make this one a bit funnier.

Clint sat perched in his usual position in the kitchen idly flipping through a magazine when Steve walked in. Nodding his head in acknowledgement, he unwrapped a piece of candy before taking a bite. Steve banged around the cupboards for a few minutes behind him before returning to the counter and sitting down across from Clint with his morning snack.

They sat in quiet companionship while Steve applied jam to his toast and when Clint unwrapped a new piece of candy, he held it out to Steve. “Laffy Taffy?” It was only polite to offer.

 Steve made a face. “I don’t know how you can eat that, it’s practically pure sugar.”

Clint smiled and in an immature act of defiance, even though he was still chewing on the piece from before, shoved the entire thing in his mouth. He kept the grin on his face as he chewed, albeit slowly, enjoying the look of disgust on Steve’s face.

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head even as the smile threatened break free on his lips. “I’ll be right back. I left my tablet in the TV room and there’s something I wanted to ask you about. Fury’s interested in a new recruit that I think you’d find pretty interesting. Her name’s Kate.” 

Clint’s eyes widened and he shook his head, trying to tell Steve something but unable due to the adhesive nature of his candy of choice. Steve stood up and started to leave. “Don’t judge her yet, Clint, just wait ‘til I show you the footage Fury sent me,” he said over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

Clint sat back and shook his head sadly. “Aww, Cap,” he said sadly when he managed to get his teeth unglued.

Steve smiled when heard the familiar bangs and grunts floating down the hallway from the TV room, figuring that Tony and Darcy must be up to their usual antics. Their little video gaming sessions had been going on for months now and Steve still didn’t understand how they weren’t tired of it. He was ready to call it quits after an hour, wanting to do something more productive with his time. Of course this admission had only furthered the age related jokes aimed at him on Tony’s part but at least they were said out of some semblance of familial love rather than outright contempt.

He heard Darcy’s giggling as he approached the doorway which, in and of itself, wasn’t unusual. What _was_  unusual was the way it trailed off into something heavier, something that made Steve pause in his steps. He eyed the door curiously for a moment before he reached out and turned the knob. 

He started speaking as he stepped through the entrance. “Hey guys, I just wanted to grab—oh my god!” His voice jumped a few octaves as he backed out of the room, slamming the door shut.

He heard Tony chuckling on the other side of the doorway. “Sorry, Cap! I sure wouldn’t mind any grabbing but I’m afraid Lewis here missed the lessons on sharing in Kindergarten.”

Steve backed away from the door like it was on fire.

***

Clint watched as Steve returned sans tablet, looking like he’d seen a ghost. He slid back onto his stool and slumped, arms crossed on the table, thunking his forehead onto the surface.

“Hey man, I tried to warn you!” Clint pointed out. Steve tilted his head enough to shoot him a one-eyed glared.

“There are certain sides of Tony Stark I had hoped to never see,” he mumbled into his arms, “that was definitely one of them.”

Clint snickered and reached over to pat Steve’s shoulder roughly.

“How long has that been going on?” Steve asked.

Clint leaned back and thought about it for a moment. “Long enough for you not to be the first one to have that experience.” 

Steve lifted his head and saw the haunted look in Clint’s eyes. They looked at each other gravely before Clint spoke up. “Maybe we can borrow some of SHIELD’s people to sanitize the room.”

“Oh god, I hope so.”


	6. loki/darcy, boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's reaction to the word 'boyfriend'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Digging through my tumblr, I found this. Probably the... second thing I've EVER written? So keep that in mind.

“Huh. Never thought I’d be able to call Loki, the Norse  _God_ , my boyfriend,” Darcy sat in her office chair spinning in a lazy circle. “Did I ever tell you I grew up watching the movie The Mask?”

Loki gave her an odd look.

“You haven’t seen it? Oh, man. I know what we’re doing tonight. Jim Carrey is the man. Anyway, apparently you’re responsible for some sort of mask that turns him into this ladies-man, trickster sort of person. You’ll like it.” She smiled at the god in question.

“My  _boyfriend_ ,” she said, like she was in a dictionary dressing room, trying on new words. Loki glared at her from his spot on the couch before he stood up slowly and walked gracefully to her desk, taking up a position somewhere between leaning and sitting on the edge.

“I don’t think I approve of that word,” he said with a scowl. Darcy raised her eyebrows.

“Sorry to break it to you, dude, but that’s totally what you are.”

Loki scoffed in response and grabbed the arm of the chair, ceasing her movements and pulling her directly in front of him.

“I am not a  _boy_ ,” he said, his mouth forming the word like he had tasted a lemon. “And I hardly think ‘friend’ is the appropriate term either. Unless you go around moaning Jane’s name like you so often do my own.” Heat pooled in Darcy’s stomach at the dark and silky tone Loki’s voice had taken. She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

She narrowed her eyes and smirked. “Well... I don’t do that for all my friends. Just the ones who earn it.”

Loki growled and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the chair and flush against his body. Her arms came up and pressed against his chest. One of Loki’s hands pressed into the small of her back, the other thread itself into her hair, on the nape of her neck forcing her head to tilt up.

“You  _will_  take that back.” His voice was dangerous.

“Make me.” Her eyes met his in challenge. He gripped her hair and tugged just enough to make a point but not enough to truly hurt her.

“Oh, yes. I think I will.”


	7. gen, ironing man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: write a story about the ironing man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it helps if you've heard the [iron man theme song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Wn4iYoMcAA) before :)

Darcy was rummaging around the common floor kitchen of the Avengers Tower when she heard a low voice from down the hall. It was a curious thing because she had thought everyone was out for the day doing Very Important Things.

She dropped the box of cookies back on the counter and went in search of the sound. The living area was empty, there was no one in the television room, no one in the lounge and no one in the library. There was one last door at the end of the hallway and she could now see it was slightly ajar, a light on inside.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she pushed the door open just enough to stick her head in. It was a small laundry room.

Darcy identified the sound she had heard earlier quickly. 

Tony Stark was currently hunched over an ironing board, wearing nothing but his boxers with his back to her. The sound she had heard had been him singing to himself as he worked a strange looking iron (was it  _glowing blue_?) over a green dress shirt.

“Tony Stark makes you feel, he’s a cool exec with a shirt of teal,” Tony sang to himself, swinging his hips back and forth.

Darcy’s eyes widened. 

“As Ironing Man, all creases at bay. He’s fighting wrinkles with repulsor rays,” he finished with a shake of his rear. 

Darcy held her breath and managed to extract herself from the room, close the door most of the way, and make it all the way back to the kitchen before she burst into laughter.

She couldn’t  _wait_  to see the rest of the team.


	8. tony/darcy, innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tony/Darcy, innocence

They hadn’t even made it a full floor up before Tony had her pressed into the wall of the elevator, his hands skating across the bare skin of her sides underneath the expensive silky shirt she had bought just for the occasion. Twenty floors later, they were both panting heavily and more than ready to arrive at their destination.

“You’ve done this before,” he mumbled into the kiss.

It was quiet enough that Darcy almost didn’t hear it. Almost. She pulled back, a little surprised. “Uh… yeah? What’s that supposed to mean?”

He narrowed his gaze at her, searching her face thoughtfully before responding. “Just that you’re young and you’ve been living here well over a year and I haven’t seen you with a single guy. Or girl, for that matter.”

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I’m young, but I’m not that young, old man. Way to make this feel creepy.”

Tony lifted an eyebrow at her and moved his thumb in a swirling motion that made Darcy gasp. “Okay, okay, not so creepy. Sorry,” she said.

He grinned in response.

“But I’m totally  _not_ innocent,” she added. Then paused a moment before her eyes lit up, fever bright and full of mischief. Tony watched the play of emotions and ideas across her face with rapt attention.  

“Oh! No, wait,” she said, eyes wide. “I am  _totally_  innocent. One hundred percent innocent. Pure as the freshly driven snow.”

Tony’s grin turned downright dirty and Darcy had never been more attracted to him.

“Is that right?” He asked with a rough voice.

“Definitely. And you are going to defile said innocence right now.”

“Am I?” He asked, leaning down and pressing soft kisses to her neck.

“Damned straight, you naughty boy. You are going to show this poor, innocent young woman what it’s like to be fucked senseless. Preferably on that gigantic bed I know you’ve got up there, but this wall is cool with me, too.”

Tony hummed as he grinned into her neck. He nipped at the sensitive flesh. “You know, I think this partnership has promise, Lewis,” He said into her skin.

She slid her hand down his back slowly before responding. “Damn right, Stark.” She said as she slapped his enticingly firm rear. He groaned in response and she smiled bright. She squeezed hard and pulled him tight against her. “Now get to work.”

She would laugh the next time she overhead Steve ripping Tony a new one for going off the book. Never let it be said Tony Stark wasn’t good at following  _her_ orders.


End file.
